


goodbye, mac

by wxldcxrd



Category: IASIP, Its Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcxrd/pseuds/wxldcxrd





	goodbye, mac

All Mac can remember is the dumb look on Dennis’s face when he saw the RPG, it’s all he’s seen when he closes his eyes for weeks now. That stupid look, his baby blue eyes, his lips, curling into a smirk, everytime he shuts his eyes, it’s all he sees.

Charlie has turned on the jukebox, Mac is doing his karate moves, Dee is doing, well she’s doing something. Frank is being Frank, as always. Charlie is doing his well-known butt dance in those torn up jeans. 

Dennis, Dennis is sitting down. He’s sitting on the barstool with his eyes locked on the chipped floor tile that he and Mac broke when they first opened the bar. They never fixed it. 

Mac looks over at Dennis, he has that look in his eyes. Dennis is not himself right now, Mac just wants to help but Dennis won’t want help, so Mac just closes his eyes and dances away.

”I can’t do this,” Dennis mumbles.

Mac’s eyes snap up. He looks at Dennis, but their eyes won’t meet. 

Mac’s head gets foggy, he sees Dennis’s mouth move, but Mac can’t hear the words. Mac’s eyes bounce back and forth between the floor and Dennis’s face, longing for eye contact. Mac begins to sweat, he can feel his face getting red. 

Dennis gets up off his barstool. He walks towards the door.

”Goodbye, Philadelphia,” Dennis announces.

Mac’s heart skips a beat.

”Goodbye, Paddy’s Pub.”

Mac feels his hands go numb.

”Goodbye, Charlie.”

Mac’s stomach begins to hurt. 

Dennis pauses, he looks around. He looks at Mac, their eyes finally meet.

”Goodbye, Mac. Dee, Frank.” 

Mac can’t breathe. His chest feels tight. Everything is getting dark. He looks at Charlie, then at Dee. Mac feels Charlie’s hand brush his, but he doesn’t feel a sense of comfort like he used to. He feels Dee touch his back, but he shys away. He looks at the floor. He looks up, and Dennis shuts the bar door, leaving Mac and the others left alone, the bar lights dimmed.

Mac falls to the floor. Dee grabs him before the back of his head slams to the floor. Charlie scuttles off to the back office. Frank makes his way to the jukebox and shuts it off. Dee sits Mac up, and wipes the tears off his face, making sure Charlie or Frank don’t notice.

Charlie runs back into the room with the RPG slung along his torso, and a missle in hand. 

The four make their way outside, Mac looking left and right for Dennis. His eyes lock on to the Range Rover across the street. 

Mac fiddles with the RPG, sliding the missle into place. 

One second, his shaky hands were finding the trigger.

The next, the beloved Range Rover was up in flames. Mac’s eardrums were ringing. 

“Good shot, dude!” Charlie exclaimed.

Everyone shuffled into the bar, leaving Mac outside to stare at the flaming car, the RPG in his hands. A tear rolled down his cheek as he walked back into the bar.

Dee locked the RPG in the back office as Charlie and Frank made their way home. Mac turned off the lights, and hugged Dee goodbye for the night. He locked the front door and walked home alone. 

Mac walked up the stairs to their–his, his apartment. His shaky hands struggled with the lock, but he eventually was able to let himself in. He kicked off his boots, and didn’t bother turning on any lights. He opened his bedroom door, to find Dennis standing there, emptying his dresser drawers into a suitcase. 

”D-Dennis, I-I thought you left...” Mac mumbled.

”I had to get some things, flight leaves in two hours” Dennis said quietly.

Mac made his way over to the man, and put his head into the crevice of Dennis’s shoulder. Mac wrapped his arms around his waist and and held him close. One of Dennis’s shirts fell to the floor.

”Please don’t go Den, please” Mac whispered.

“Sorry baby boy, I can’t let that kid grow up without a dad. I-I don’t want him turning out like me” Dennis replied.

Mac hugged the slender man tighter. Dennis wrestled his way out of the hug.

”Goodbye, Mac” Dennis mumbled, and he kissed Mac’s forehead.

Another tear rolled down Mac’s cheek. He looked into Dennis’s eyes.

“G-Goodbye, Den”.

Dennis walked towards the apartment door. He looked around one last time, and finally let himself out. The door shut behind him and Mac fell to the floor.

Mac shut his eyes. He saw Dennis holding the RPG, smiling like an idiot. His curls resting on his forehead, and his eyes. Those goddamn baby blues. Mac sobbed into Dennis’s shirt until he fell asleep.

 


End file.
